


What The Hell Is The Difference?

by JacquesChristian



Category: B13-U, Banlieue 13 Ultimatum - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Damien, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Russian, post-Ultimatum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какая, к черту, разница?<br/>Дамьен/Лейто (13-й Район)<br/>Короткая зарисовка. Пост-Ультиматум. Взгляд Дамьена на их отношения с Лейто, на все то, что их различает и сближает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell Is The Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> Перечитав все на свежую голову, автор понял, что у него явно какая-то нездоровая любовь к кружкам))  
> В качестве саундтрека к этой вещице звучит оригинальная версия [Determine by Alonzo](http://www.goear.com/listen/78b539c/determine-alonzo), звучащая в начальных титрах "13-й Район Ультиматум".

Там, где на его коже чернеет вязь татуировок, у тебя кривыми, рваными линиями расходятся узкие полоски шрамов на фоне почти никогда не сходящей желтизны синяков. Он гибкий и жилистый и порой кажется, что в его теле нет ни единой кости; ты тоже жилистый и гибкий, но в тебе все настолько твердо, что ты сам удивляешься порой, как умудряешься пролетать сквозь открытые окна автомобильных дверей. Он похож на сгусток энергии, словно вечно кипящая лава вулкана, и такой же горячий - жар буквально волнами исходит от его тела; он ненавидит не двигаться и почти умеет летать. Ты можешь часами сидеть неподвижно, практически превратившись в статую, застывая настолько, что даже мысли в голове начинают ползти со скоростью улитки; твои движения всегда экономны и рассчитаны.  
  
Когда он тянет мышцы, тебе выбивают суставы. Когда он напарывается на внезапно подвернувшиеся железки, ты получаешь пули, не успев вовремя надеть бронежилет. Когда он едва не ломает позвоночник, сорвавшись с трех, если не с четырех, метровой высоты, тебе едва не сворачивают шею.   
  
Ты не проиграл ни одного боя на ринге с семи лет, презираешь оружие и до сих пор остаешься в живых. Он выживает на улицах родного квартала, где год можно считать за три, и ни перед кем ни разу не опустился на колени. Ты сажаешь подонков за решетку и бессильно разбиваешь о стены кулаки в кровь, когда их выпускают обратно на улицы Парижа. Он знает поименно чуть ли не каждого в многочисленных бандах Тринадцатого квартала и редко кто уходит от его правосудия. Ты умеешь быть кем угодно, ты можешь стать кем угодно в угоду своей работе, без которой в твоей жизни нет смысла. Он всегда остается самим собой и его работа - быть на улицах. Твоя библия - Уголовный кодекс, он верит только себе и в себя.   
  
Вы настолько разные, что, говоря о вас, между вами уже не делают различий. Вы настолько не похожи, что оборачиваетесь оба, когда одного из вас окликают по имени. Вас, не подумав, свела судьба, а когда разобралась, что к чему, язвительно улыбнулась и оставила все как есть.  
  
Ты приходишь к нему, как к себе домой, и остаешься ночевать в его кровати, потому что больше спать просто негде. Он приходит к тебе по крышам, вламываясь посреди ночи через открытое окно спальни и засыпает рядом с тобой, потому что ему так хочется. И первое, что будит тебя по утрам, - запах крепкого кофе, который он наливает в _твою_ кружку, чтобы выпить, пока по ТВ идут новости.  
Поначалу тебя это откровенно раздражало, потом ты стал срываться на крик, а как-то раз вы практически подрались. Мириться ты приходил к нему. Там вопроса с кружками не возникало, потому что в его доме кофе попросту не водится.  
Ты обзавелся второй кружкой, специально для него, но ему плевать на условности. К тому же он никогда не жадничает, когда ты, сонно щурясь, притягиваешь его руку к себе поближе, чтобы сделать первый глоток кофе из  _своей_ кружки.   
А теперь, когда за кофе следует первый утренний поцелуй, ты лишь заставляешь его убирать полупустую кружку на пол, потому что были прецеденты, и, улыбаясь про себя, думаешь:  _Какая, к черту, разница?_


End file.
